Talk:Original campaign
Rename Thanks for adding this article, Evilphoenix. NWNWiki is lacking when it comes to the official campaign and modules. However, shouldn't this be named official campaign? That's the terminology BioWare seems to use. -- Austicke 22:22, 21 Dec 2005 (PST) :Whichever. I was gonna make it that but saw it as "Original" somewhere else. I think original works because arent the expansion packs just as official? But really it could be either, and if Bioware has it as official we could go with that. Evilphoenix 16:39, 22 Dec 2005 (PST) External links The external links are broken, at least for me. ThunderChicken 22:10, 22 March 2007 (PDT) *They're working for me. --The Krit 12:23, 13 April 2007 (PDT) Content? This page's actuall content, the game itself, needs filling in. Now I know I started filling it, but I haven't played this game for a while now. Does no-one remember the campaign at all? Andrew 15:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) * Please someone post the end of the game for me iv been dieing to know how it ends. -- 16 January 2011 * i updated this a bit but i'm not sure i'll do the whole thing. i don't think i'm a good story writer and for me this work takes a lot of time. so no promises ;) --Pimpernell 03:41, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Notes on the prelude After patch 1.69 it is no longer possible to gain a level this way, for any class. The Goblins and Skeletons in the Prelude will give 17XP to a level 3 Wizard and less with a party/summons. For a level 3 Wizard to gain level 4, you'll need 3000XP. That means killing 3000:17 = 177 Goblins/Skeletons (rounded up). At best there are only 68 Goblins/Skeletons (including the 4 Goblins spawned by the 2 "Mysterious Mages"). Even if you hadn't killed the Boss Mage and or the Tough Goblin yet, you will never get the XP required for level 4. i'll update that section now. --Pimpernell 16:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Training for specific classes basically, The Krit, you got them right. but the bard can also finish its training with the combat and thievery instructors. he will still get the magic rod as a present, even though he didn't take the magic training. --Pimpernell 18:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) * Bard is the class I was not confident about, since they have been a combination of fighter, rogue, and spellcaster since the days of AD&D. --The Krit 16:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Main plot It looks to me as if the "main plot" section is being bogged down with the details of a step-by-step walkthrough. There are links to five walkthroughs in the external links section, so do we really need another walkthrough here? Is there a benefit to spending time on yet another wakthrough? (If so, let's at least put it in another article so people looking for the main plot can find what they are looking for.) --The Krit 17:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) * Walkthrough moved to original campaign/walkthrough, replaced here with a plot summary. --The Krit 18:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Play time A estimated play time would be usefull for new players, as its not easily found anywhere. -- 04:11, 14 November 2011 * Time rating added. --The Krit 18:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) The info Now that some of the info has been added to aproppriate pages, should the info be removed from this page? MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 21:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) * Which info are you talking about? I thought this was the appropriate page for all the information currently in the article. --The Krit 22:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :* The part about henchmen tales and walkthrough. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 12:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::* Well, the henchman tales are not anywhere in the wiki that I can see, just a description of the items for which those tales lead the henchmen to look. I think the description of those items is more appropriate here than elsewhere, since they are quests of the campaign. I suppose the individual henchmen articles could list those items as well (similar to how there is a brief description of each henchman here, but the detailed descriptions are elsewhere), but over there, I would think a summary of their stories would be more relevant than the items they are looking for. (The stories tell us about the characters; the items tell us about the quests.) That might not make sense without a demonstration, so (later) I'll add the tales to one of the henchman articles as an example of what I mean. ::: As for the walkthrough, that has already been removed to its own article (and replaced here with a plot summary). --The Krit 18:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::* We could insert the info about the items (their effects) to henchmen pages. This should be done (along with some other things) as the page is too large, it should be split in several parts. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 20:09, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::* By what criteria is this page too large? --The Krit 21:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::* OK, I've added Linu's stories to her article: Linu La'neral. Maybe it is now easier to explain what I meant. In Linu's article, the subject is Linu, so I added the various stories about her. The objects that she is looking for get only a passing reference as part of her stories. Here in the original campaign article, the subject is the campaign, so it has but a brief description of Linu, but goes into the details of where to find her items (since their locations are part of the campaign, not part of Linu's character). There is some overlap in information, but the articles focus on different aspects. Is this making sense? (And I am still waiting on the criteria by which this article is too long. I cannot really judge the effectiveness of methods to make the article short enough when I think the article is already not too long.) --The Krit 00:53, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::* Sorry to have waited. Anyway, perhaps there can be pages like Lantanese Ring and we explain that is related (background, quests, items needed to upgrade). I (somewhat) doubt that someone would read all info, simply divert it to several parts (but it ain't my decision). MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 20:01, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::* But the ring itself doesn't have any background, does it? I thought Boddyknock just gave it without an explanation of what it was (and similarly for the other reward items). As for the quests and items needed for those quests (to upgrade the ring), I would still consider that to be more appropriate here in the campaign article than elsewhere (because those are aspects of the campaign, not aspects of the ring -- the ring could be reused in other modules without the overhead of quests to acquire it). --The Krit 01:09, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::* Only those things that we know we can add background info (Pendant of the Elf was constructed by an elven adventurer (Linu mentions him in Chapter 3), Ring of the Rogue was actually from the wizard he mentioned in Chapter 1, Amulet of the Long Death was given to all members of the Long Death cult, Amulet of the Red Tiger tribe was constructed for Red Tiger tribesmen (I at least think so). Lantanese Ring and Belt of the Performer don't have much background story - we only know that Boddyknock and Sharwyn had them). But I will make those articles if you wish it. If not, then there won't be any changes. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 20:11, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::* Seems kind of weak for their own articles to me. (By the way your info is off. In chapter 3, Linu mentions another wearer of the amulet, not the amulet's creator.) --The Krit 22:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::* Okay, then. MysteryStranger: Trust in the power of Infinity! 15:02, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Magical crafting in the OC Perhaps many of you already knew this, but it just occurred to me when I replayed another game of the OC: Craft Wand feat works! IIRC there are a minimum number of caster levels required before the large bones needed to make bone wands drop and I have only noticed it working for a wizard so I am certain also sorcerers will find large bones from skeletal undead kills as well. As for bards, clerics, rangers, pallies,... I wouldn't know if the bone drop thing works the same. I assume this must have been a script modification related to one of the expansions but not sure. I don't remember EVER finding large bones in my old original NWN game of the OC. Anyway, neither Scribe Scroll or Brew Potion are usable in the OC for lack of the required components... a detail Bioware probably should have mentioned in their readme. So, if this crafting information would be helpful for players to understand when playing the OC I don't really know where it should be placed in the wiki if at all. Any suggestions? Or should we leave it as one of those Easter eggs for the dedicated few regular players of that campaign? --Iconclast 02:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) * You need a minimum craft weapon or craft armor skill of 6 to have crafting items (like large bones, leather hide, iron, and steel) drop. As this skill is INT based, wizards will often meet the requirement without investing skill ranks. For the OC, this only applies to creatures, as the script which governs the dropping does not consider the the Toolset instances of the OC placeables, (there are identical looking placeables in the Toolset, like those seen in HotU that do drop material). WhiZard 03:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) * The info about bones dropping is in the craft wand article. It works in the OC because BioWare added bone-dropping to the original standard creature death script. (They did not do the same for placeable death scripts presumably in part because the few placeables that have death scripts tend to use that script to generate treasure and the Hordes campaign uses a different treasure system than the original campaign.) Although it does look like a bit of consistency could be added to the crafting feat notes. Let me look at that. --The Krit 03:50, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Addendum: Added some emphasis in the craft wand article that large bone drops occur even in older modules. --The Krit 04:07, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks guys for clarifying the mechanics. So let ask this: If I would uninstall my Diamond version (which contains both expansions), then reinstall my original plain-jane copy of NWN from CDs and patch it to v1.69, would the large bones drop? I never played the original copy using any patches, but would like to know if only the installation of HotU would provide this functionality or was it also provided through patching. --Iconclast 13:55, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::* No expansions patched to 1.69 also has the drops (but not the craft wand feat, so the drops are kind of useless) would also have the drops as far as scripting goes, but since the two skills that trigger the drops require HotU, the drops cannot actually occur. (Besides, craft wand requires HotU, so the drops would be kind of useless anyway.) . Presumably no expansions patched to 1.59 would also. --The Krit 19:42, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Corrected, The Krit 20:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ahhh, right. Of the 3 magic crafting feats only Scribe scroll would work without HotU but since the OC doesn't provide blanks that one is worthless, too. Oh well. That explains why magical crafting never entered the picture in the 'ol days. --Iconclast 20:12, December 15, 2011 (UTC)